The fate of one
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: The tail of a boy who was born human but turned hours later and faces life as a creture of the night and is he really the last or are there more like him. suck at summary's expect planty of OC's. Interactions with main cast will happen. Reviews will be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The death and birth

It was night at a hospital where a baby boy was born the child was barely a day old and fate was ready to take a turn for both the good and the worst. Not far another being was romeing the hospital but he did not have long he was loosing blood and at a dangerous rate not only will he die but his very clan for he was the last of an ancient group of vampires he was recently attack by another he was lucky to escape with his life. As he continued he stumbled on a new born child he had only a secant to choose whether or not to feed or turn the boy then he made the choice clear the child was now one of his clan and with that he parished turning into nothing but a pile of dust.

Time skip:5 years

The boy was now five years old and had changed from a normal human to a young vampire his fingers were now fused and turned to three claws and his feet had became cloven. His parents did not know what to think only that he was born with defects but with no problems at all unlike a normal vampire he did not need blood a benefit that was good for him and was not harmed by sunlight either. He was able to make friends because many in the neighborhood were good friends of the family and so were the children the boy was happy and having good times with everyone but the parents had troubles of their own it was puting stress on the boy and his family the parents split up and the child went with his grand father.

Time skip: 5 more years

The child was now among unknown faces he was avoided for his apperenc and was an outcast he was more different his hair grow to shoulder length and his eyes changed from brown to an emerald color even his intelligent grow to more than normal. It was resses when the children went out to play the boy wore a black hoodie and had leather straps wrapped around his hands wich appeared as fingerless gloves he went to his usual spot but today was odd another child went to talk to him "hi there" the young girl said to him all he could do was look and try to ignore her. "What wrong why are you siting by yourself" she asked aperntly the girl did not notes but another boy came over but not to make friends "why are you talking to the freak" he asked the girl "why dont you do us a favor and leave" the by said to the young vampire. But some thing happen that the boy did not expect to happen "why dont you ever leave me in peace if you want me to leave then make me" the young vampire said with aggravation in his voice. The boy was being watched by an entire group of kids all the vampire did was turn his back but the boy was going do something he through the first punch wich was caught by the vampire who elbowed the boy hard enough he expelled his content all over the ground. The boy looked up at the vampire who stared him down with great anger that he would have nightmares of him then he gave the same look to the other kids. After that event a few of the children became friends but out of fear except the girl who went up to him first after their first encounter it was a new experience for him but something happen the girl had not appered at the school for severle weeks it was then he had heard what had happen the girl was in the hospital she had gotten ill. After hearing this he was no longer speaking to the others.

A/N:thats it for chapter 1 the boy if some of did not get it yet is becomeing a turelim and will eventualy evolve hope you like the idea and I did this story for the lack of turel or his clan expect planty of OC so yea. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The rise of scar

It had been seven years after the child had met some new face's most did not mind his appearance but this was the start of his new life. Out of all the kids he met the one was kind enough to greet him on his first day "hello my name is Christopher whats yours" the boy said with a smile "my name is Andrew... your not bothered by my appearance" he said half surprised. "Why would I be besides you look cool like some kind of super hero" he said with glee but Andrew was not only made him feel more of an oddity but at least he was not look down upon. For the first time ever he had true friends he thought it was a dream but very real.

After his day at school was over he was ready to sleep but something in him told him to rome the night so he did. As he was romeing the night streets he see's someone following him so he heads to an abandon building where he hopes to get answers when he stop the figure came forward. "Why are you following me what do you want?" he asked the stranger "you are the last of a dyeing group the last of the turelim" he said with out reviling him self "what are you talking about and what is a turelim?". He was starting to worry something told him this man knows what he is and he wants to know "so you don't know at all what you truly are you must have been raised by humans how unfortunate well if wish come with me and I can tell you every thing" he told Andrew he was uneasy but something told him to follow if wants answers he would go with him.

After their trip to the strangers hideout he was greeted by shocked stares "so you brought the Turelim here strange I thought you would be older" a women said she looked young but she had signs of age her hair was as white as snow but she looked young then he notes all of the hideouts inhabitants all had the same colored eyes they were blue eyes. "What are you?" he asked most of them laugh and giggled by his question but the women in front was not laughing like the others "you are like us a being with great gifts but you have yet to learn them like us you are a vampire but a very rare and ancient group of vampire you are the last" when she told him this he could not belive her but looking around the evidents were all here "so if I am who you say I am then what happens" he asked the old vampire "you have a destiny. A Turelim was hunted down the night you were born by another vampire and he seeks you out. He belongs to a rogue clan who seeks to rule the globe only a member of the six clans could end their reign. You must form a team of hunters and train with are warriors and learn are ways". She told him and he had to find a team to call his own then he got an idea the humans he calls friends they will become his team.

He gathered the people he found with skills useful for such things but they did not know that this will change their lives forever. The group enter the hideout where they met their trainers "welcome back and I see you chose these humans to be part of your team" she said to him "yes elder I see the skills they have hidden within them" Andrew said hopeing that the elder will allow him his team."very well since you spent your life with them but they have to choose whether they shall remain human or be changed" she said "and elder might I ask?" he said "what is it" she said "my I change my title" he said "very well but to what young one?" she said "Scar" he answers.

After the group was intodusted to the rest of the hideout they were givin their new cloths but Scar had been givin the Turelim armore wich he liked. It fit him nicely he went to check the others they looked like the ones they will aid but some chose to become vampires each had different tasks and each was good at it as he looked upon them he griped his cross hopeing they can be strong enough to do such a task as hunting down other vampire.

A/N: Well chapter 2 is done expect bios and names and back round and also one of the hunters is the only lycan.


	3. Chapter 3

Bios:

_Andrew/Scar_

Age: 20 (after chapter 3)

Breed:_Vampire/human hybrid_

Hair color:_Black shoulder length_

Hight:_6.1_

_A warrior with great gifts is one to look up to but he has yet proove himself to both humans and vampires he try's his best to be a hero but at times he can be foolish do to his vamperic half. But out of every thing he manages to be a good leader and friend to the rest of his team._

Name:_Emma _

Age:_20_

Breed:_Vampire_

Hair color:_Red long_

Hight:_6.5_

_A skilled fight Emma trained with skilled fighters when she turned she was at first uneasy with helping Andrew but then she became a very dangerous hunter. She may even be stronger then the last Turelim. Her best weapons are two fore arm blades and has great speed._

Name:_John_

Age:_22_

Breed:_Lycan_

Hair color:_Black spiked_

Hight:_6.2_

_When John joined he was different he chose to be something the vampires hunted for a long time. The benefits of a lycan are good great strength and speed he was made as the teams muscle when ever he is called upon he go's straight to the fight. _

Name:_Adriana_

Age:_21_

Breed:_Human_

Hair color:_Brown shoulder length_

Hight:_5.11_

_She is another member of the hunters but is a good fighter for a human. She and Scar become close thorugh their time together but Adriana has littel trust in the warrior but has broven to be a great aset do to her size she is abel to catch her enemies off guard. _

Name:_Christopher_

Age:_19_

Breed:_Lycan_

Hair color:_Brown_

Hight:_6.0_

_Another warrior who was hand picked by Scar but unlike John he was bitten sometime ago and as mad it his secret for his entier life. He sometimes go's on hunts with the team but most of the time he trains to bes strong so he can help the others. He raerly transforms to help on the hunts._

Name:_Steven_

Age:_16_

Breed:_Vampire/Human hybrid_

Hair color:_Black_

Hight:_6.4_

_One of the deadliest of the hunters he is sometimes called 'Blade' for his skils but is loyel to Scar and always prooves to be like a brother to him. His best weapon is a katana he was trained by the best and so his skills are better suited for the battel ground._

Name:_Sharon_

Age:_16_

Breed:_Vampire_

Hair color:_Black long_

Hight:_5.8_

_Sharon is both the younger and smaller of the group but do not be desieved. With her size her speed is greater then any other of the team. Her favored weapons are two duel weiled pistols and two daggers._

A/N:yes there is two lycans. And Emma is like bloodrayne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:The hunters

As they began their training Scar feared that if they fail their fist hunt they will lose everything. The first to be watched was John he was put up agenst four trained vampires no weapons he began the test the four did little to be any challenge for him.

The next was Steven who was trained with the hideout's best swords men unlike John he was put up agenst three captured lycan's. They were chained so they would not escape they managed to get some good hits but cut through them with out hesitation.

After Steven came Scar who was going to face Christopher both had no weapons but instead Christopher began to change this made the others uneasy. But something in Scar caused him to do the same it caused great pain his ear's grow and his skin became green he had found a way to reach his evolved stat at an unexpected rate. This caught the attention of some of the elder's they watched the two size each other up then they rushed each other the were equal but they knew they could go so far in this fight. The most damage they can do is give each other scars but when it was over they began to revert back to their orignal stats. They managed to regenerate but Scar was unconscious the other's brought him to the medical area of the hideout.

Three hours later:

Scar started to wake but was shocked to see someone by his side. It was the only human in the hideout lieing on his side. It seem's that some of his comrades wanted to make sure he was doing fine. But to send her sure Adriana is a nice person but she is still human and the other's could harm her if they want. Scar checked her for any wounds and found none he was relived. After making sure she was safe went to the elder "welcome Scar I hope the fight with the lycan caused any problems" she asked him "no and I had no idea Christopher was a lycan. How is he?" he asked "he is being taken care of don't worry. But there is a more important task I need you to do" she said sounding both joyful but sadden by it. "What do you want me to do" he asked a little concerned "follow me under the hideout lies the time stream chamber wich the great Kain used along with Razile" she told him as he followed her down to the chamber were they saw a large opening he also saw other elders there. apparently they were there to activate the portal "we want you and only you to go to the era where Kain had created his six sons once there you must train under him and after your training return and end the evil the rogue clan represents. Now go and end it all." the elder told him as the portal opend. He walked up to the portal but was unsure but befor he could make his choice someone had ran up to in an embrace. It was Adriana the elders did not interfear for the group was with out a leader. Then the rest of the group followed him he turned to them "Christopher your in charge till my return take care of everyone" he said to his friend "I will Andrew and take care we can only hope for the best" he told him befor Scar went through.

Nosgoth some time befor SR1:

Scar had succeded but he was met by someone he did not expect to see so quick "who are you" the aged Kain said to the young Scar "am I so different from your own Kain." He responded "how do you know my name an... you are one of Turle's children. But how did you find this place". The great vampire asked him "history Kain I came here for a perpus. But where are my maners I am Scar Turle's last chiled and last of your vampreic blood line". He told Kain but he had little trust of the young vampire. "Very well young one come and let us speak" Kain had said to the young Turleim.

A/N:So Scar has met the maker of his bloodline will Kain try to kill him or will he give Scar the gifts of his vampiric race.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:The hunter's attack

As Scar was training with Kain the group went on it's fist hunt they were sent to hunt some lycans. "Emma you and Steven will sneak through and try to find the targets. Sharon you and Adriana will scout the inside from safe areas. John you and me will enter through the bottom" the new leader told the group each had their tasks and each had to be careful. As they went they could tell something was wrong but they knew if they succeed they would prove themselves worthy warriors.

As the group was on their first hunt Scar was a century ahead in his training. As he trained he began to become stronger then he ever was he even began to use the same vampieric gifts Kain had gain in his life.

As the group scouted the layor of the lycan's they all came to a room large enough to hold an entire clan. They looked for any signs of them but little clue's were found. Then they began to hear noises then the fight began. Steven cut down a few then a lycan came from behind he cut the lycan down in half. Both John and Christopher had transformed and tore a couple of lycans apart. Emma and Sharon were back to back and did a great deal of damage to a few of the lycans but Adriana was in trouble she had killed some of the lycans but one came from behind and grabbed her. She was almost killed but then she saw a clawed hand through the lycan she dropped to the ground then another hand went through the lycan and with great power the lycan was torn in half as her saver gave a mighty roar as he tore the beast in half. It was Scar in his transformed stat but he was changed he was bigger and now had a scar over his left eye. The lycans turned from their own attackers to their leader but then the group attacked the lycans while they were distracted. Scar had this time to take Adriana out of danger "stay here till I return" he said as he went to help his comrades. A close by lycan came charging at the Turelim both slammed into each other now testing their strength. Scar pushed down with a large amount of force snaping both of the lycans arms he then grabbed both of it's jaws and tore them in opiset directions. Steven was now getting exhausted but Emma came to help him "I got your back" she said to him "thanks" he said giving a small smile. John and Christopher did a great deal of killing some of the lycans. Sharon also did her fair share of the fight she was out of ammo and was now using her daggers as for Scar he was now getting his share of the mission he had killed four lycans.

After the fight the two lycans reverted to their human forms as did Scar but his original form changed. His hair grow and had signs of ageing apparently he had been with Kain for three centurys and so has grown but he appered the age of 20 and his left eye hand been cut. It showed no color but he was the same Scar who had left only a day had grown to an elder in a matter of hours. he went to go get his friend who was now unconscious he then cradeled her in his arms "Steven start then van were leaving this place are job is done" he said to his friend.

They made it back to the hideout the group entered with stars of shock "why are they looking at us like that" Sharon asked. "Their suprised how fast the progress was for me to train but trust me 300 years is something you'll never forget" Scar said careying the girl who was still unconscious. "I'll take her to her room I'll have someone check on her" he said. The others went to their rooms for the rest they have earned Sharon went to talk with Steven Emma had went with John to spare just in case and Steven went to meditate and Christopher went to check the wepons and equipment. Scar kept an eye on the human he was galde to save her but was getting consurn "_was this the right thing to do_" he thought but just kept telling himself he was doing the right thing but then went back to guarding Adriana.

A/N: That's chapter 4 and yes he is now 300 years older then the othersand made it in time to take out a lycan who was gonig to kill his friend. And in the next chapter what happens when parents get worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Welcome to the family

A/N: Some of this chapter takes place around chapter 2 after Andrew/Scar left his house.

It was night and Antoinette was worrying about her son. She had went to check on him to see if he was ok. But when she opened the door his window was open and he was gone. She then got a call from the other parents asking if she saw their kids and her son. She then drove to the other parent's home's. She even picked up his father but as they were about to leave a man wearing a hooded cloak was walking up to them. He then said "your looking for the clawed one" he said not being very descriptive but the parent's knew right away "you seen him" his father David said "yes I know were he is" the stranger said as he then got into the van with the other.

The hideout:

Scar was still keeping an eye on Adriana who was still unconscious. She began to stir this caught his attention but was interrupted by a guard."What is it" h said to the guard who bowed "forgive me my lord but are great scout brought human's. He said their looking for both you and your comrades" the guard told him then it hit him. Their parent's were looking for them but what would they say about all this.

The group ran to their parent's with great happiness then the parent's notes two missing. Then they saw Scar coming down some stairs with Adriana in his arm's he had little trust in the hideout only his friends were able to go near her."Welcome to the hideout" he said his parent's saw what has happen to him."Andrew is that you?" his mother asked shocked of how different he looked."Yes it is me" he said sounding almost sadden by his age change "how did this happen" his father asked now "time is the answer,as you can see I have grown changed even". He said to them "I have been in this place in a matter of day's and I have learned a mire three hundred century's of nolige" he said the girl in hs arm's woke he then let her go. She then ran to her parent's and embraced them "Andrew come home it's time to leave" his mother sounding concern "no I am home. When I was young I thought I was different but then when I was brought here I found out why I was different" he told them but then a howl was heard a guard ran covered in blood the parent's were scared and were about to run when a lycan jumped out of the door way where the guard came from. The other guard's were about to attack but Scar put up his hand and they lowered their weapons they other's looked at him as he charged into the lycan. Both had fallen into the pit where both he and Christopher fought each other everyone went to the edge to see the fight."ANDREW" his mother screamed as he began to get up he started to transform and gave a loud primal roar as did the lycan. Once again bot charged at each other but the lycan began to push Scar to the wall wich now had a dent in it. The lycan bit down hard causing the Turelim to scream in pain he grabbed the wolf by it's throat and gave a solid punch causing it slide to the other wall. His shoulder was bleeding and he was begging to worry this lycan was strong he charged at it before it could do anything but the lycan caught him with an upper cut he was now on his back losing blood he was getting weaker and had to kill the lycan before it kill's him. As he was getting up the lycan had jumped on his back and bit the same place a nother scream of pain was heard the other's were worrying that he might lose. He was now determined to kill this lycan he started to run backwards to a wall where he slammed the lycan with enough force he crushed it's ribcage. It began to vomit blood he then turned around and punch a hole in the lycan's chest tarring out it's hart. The lycan's body fell to the ground Scar was victorious he than ate the lycan's heart and gave loud roar he then reverted back to his original form. He was now unconscious the girl who he took care of ran up to him and embraced him tightly.

Hours later:

Scar awoke in his bed his wounds healed but something odd he did not notes Adriana was in the bed he was shocked but happy to know she was abel to watch him again. He then walked to the bathroom to freshen up (he is able to survive water) after he was done he left to see the gust the were talking to the elders he knew they would ague for a time but he had to end it before thee was bloodshed.

A/N:ok that's it for chapter 5 the hunter's had been away for two day's yes I know it's confusing but I had to come up with somthing also the parent's will be helping the group. Also the rateing will change from t to m for futer chapter's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The soul reaver

Adriana had woken up hours later to find Scar gone. She went to bathe but was stopped by a guard who went to check on her "greeting's malady I was sent here to see if you awoke" he said to her. "Who sent you?" she asked "lord Scar did, he wanted to make sure you were safe" the guard said. Although she was uneasy about the hideout's inhabitants she had to trust the guard's who fallow her companion she allowed the guard to stay so not to worry Scar.

Scar was finished ending a fight between the elder's and the hunter's parent's he was now on his way to check on his loyal warrior's. He had made it to his room he was met by a surprised guard "lord Scar I did as you asked" the guard said bowing to the ancient vampire hybrid."You may go" he said to the guard who left before saying anything. As he examined the room he heard water from the bathroom she was awake. He also saw the door was ajar he open the door to see her. Her bare form was awakening something within him he was unable to control himself.

After she spoke to the guard she went to the bathroom she was amazed by how it looked. After she was done admiring how it looked she removed her clothing and entered the shower the water felt good upon her. She was then awaken from her daze to hear the voice of the guard she knew who he was speaking to. She then heard his foot step's getting closer.

He began to move in but was now close enough for her to hit him but did not she notes his clan cape was off. Instinct took her and her hand was ready to hit him but was grabbed before it made contact. Then something unexpected happened something that he or her did not think of doing their lip's met he had release her hand only for the two to embrace. Unknown to either of them but someone was watching it was his own father wanting to spend time with him but when he entered the room he saw the bathroom door open and saw the two. The two broke the kiss Adriana was shocked but she saw his eye's they were sorrowful "Andrew" she said his human name "I..." was all she said as he began to return to the room.

Scar was with the elder's as everyone was there to hear what they had to say "everyone we found something of great importance" the elder said "we have found a great vampireic artifact that we thought was gone forever" a male elder said. This caught Scar's interest "what is this artifact?" he said "it' not an artifact per say but a weapon" the female elder said this time she knew he would want to obtain this weapon "it's Kain's very own sword" once she said this all of the vampire's who knew of the blade fell silent even Scar. "_How, only Kain wield's such a sword as the reaver unless"_ he thought to himself "if the reaver is found then that mean's this fight has escalated to a hole new level" he said to the elder's only to see his comrade's appear shocked.

After the meeting the hunter's began training Scar made sure they all did well even the hardest of tasks. He was back in his room resting for the upcoming battle. But heard a knock on his door it was Adriana he was stunned to see her but he was not sure why she came "Scar, can I come in please?" she asked he allowed her to come in "tell me what is wrong Adriana?" he asked. After he closed the door she charged at him and held him in a tight embrace "don't go" she said as tear's fell. A clawed hand lifted her face to meet his "it must be done to insure the survival of this world, and I intend on getting rid of those bastards." He said once again he gave her a passionate kiss wich ended to quickly by the elder who entered unannounced "sorry for the intrusion but it is time" she said giving him a sword to use incase the enemy was there. He went to see his friend's ready to fallow him even his father was there among them he was proud to see both his family and friend's along the vampire's were glad to see the ancient vampire do this. This would be the deciding battle against the vampire's and the rogue clan.

A/N:Ok that's chapter 6 the next chapter will not be the last but will something big will Scar gain the reaver or will he lose everything?.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:The soul reaver part 2

They had left the hideout heading to where the reaver was last seen within ruins of the clans where Kain ruled. They headed in the direction of the throne room of the vampire king when they entered they saw their enemy the rogue clan knew this was the opportunity to make the world bow to them."So your the one's the others talk of." Scar said trying to find the leader. Then he appeared "so your the one that fool turned, you saved me the trouble of hunting you down" he said with a smirk "who are you?" Scar asked "seeing that you going to die soon you might as well remember the one who killed you, my name is Lazarus. And I am the leader of the so called rogue clan, and like you I to am the last of a dying breed of great warrior's." Lazarus said ready to kill Scar both had a grudge between them. The other's readied themselves for th fight John and Christopher changed to even things with their enemy David and Steven readied their weapon's as did Emma and Sharon. Lazarus's warrior's also readied themselves for the fight but they went outside they all knew that the two leader's would have to take care of each other alone. Scar took his clan's cape off and began to change but Lazarus was not afraid he removed the top half of his armor and began to change as well he started growing wing's he also grow large claws (he looked like a vampire lord from skyrim) "did you belive you were the only one to achieve this great power" he said both charged each other Scar then gave a solid punch sending Lazarus a couple feet away. "Is that all you got" he said mockingly charging toward him with great speed Scar barely dodged it gaining a large cut on his chest. "To the other's your an elder, but to me your nothing more than a weak mortal" he said charging again but once he was close enough Scar gave a solid punch to his gut making him cuff up blood this was his chance he ran for the sword. Once he grabbed the blade he ran outside to see Lazarus's men killed and his comrade's wounded they all ran to make it out alive. "You'll pay for this Turelim I sware it" Lazarus said reverting back to his human like form he went back to his home where he will plan his next move.

The other's made it back to the hideout everyone gathered at the entrants to see them. What they saw was a feared site Scar was being carried by his father and Christopher he was unconscious this worried everyone. Once they were inside the layed him on a stone table the elder's expected him and found no wounds "the reaver most of caused this" the elder said notesing that his father was carrying the sword.

Scar had woken to an unkown place it resembled the hideout but was more distorted "what is this place?" he asked "you are in the spectral plane" Scar turned to see one of Kain's son's stand before him "Raziel?!" Scar said surprised to see the older vampire. "How is this possible last I saw of you was when Kain sent me back" he said to his ancestor "so you do remember me, but like the others will share the same fate" he said grabbing the last Turelim "Raziel listen I had no hand in your execution and if I did I would have fought Kain" he said seeing the wrath's weapon deterate. "Tell me then why are you here?" he asked "I had found the reaver but it seemed to have sent me here" he said "what era is it?" Raziel asked his descendent "the year is 2013 and the vampires are in danger" he said "in danger from what" he asked "a rogue clan who killed all of your brethren's clan's" Scar told Raziel.

THe other's sat close to the warrior only see him awake but that was not the only thing to shock them but a corpse broke through the ground and began to change. Scar and the elder walked up to the newly reformed Raziel "welcome back to the land of the living" Scar said to the wrath "there are humans her why?" he asked "some are my human family other's are allies" he told Raziel.

As the two last nosgoth vampire walked the hall's of the hideout Scar told Raziel what had happened to the world while he was trapped in the sword. As they caught up on lost time Scar's parent's asked what and how he came to be the elder told them the answer. Now with the time they all gained they used it for training and rest with Raziel as a new addition to the hideout the other's saw him as a greater vampire. Scar had personal matters to take care of as the hideout did what they chose to do he was now the wilder of the soul reaver as Raziel was to it's dobel.

A/N: Another chapter done and Raziel is noe freed from the reaver will Scar be able to face Lazarus.


End file.
